i am a god
by bracehead
Summary: It's getting worse by every day. [axel/larxene/marluxia]


**honestly just meaningless and plotless rubbish of my ot3**

**Music: Ready for the floor - Hot chip**

**Modern Baseball - Rock bottom**

**Sinkhole - On and on**

**xxx**

It was midnight and my hands were freezing.

I rubbed them together, trying to find some source of heat despite them already being glove clad. The cold stale air that surrounded me made me feel like I was suffocating. I mumbled something under my breath. "Well! Didn't think you'd actually come." A feminine voice called out from a few feet away. I raised an eyebrow as my eyes situated on the figure who came closer until she was at my feet, hip jutted out and hand placed firmly on it. In tow was her boytoy. Didn't think she wouldn't bring him, not surprised at all. "Yeah," I coughed into my hands, "can we hurry?" She knew I was almost fucking frozen and an evil smirk played on her lips at just the thought. "Oh! Of course, Axel."

My name sounded foreign on her tongue.

We ended up moving into a small coffee shop that was open for almost twenty four hours. I basked in the warmth, it making me drowsy and a bit hungry. Too bad I didn't have any money. "So." I pursed my lips. She was leaning against Marluxias arm, that being crossed while he peacefully stared at me. "What's the deal?" She cackled. She fucking _cackled_. "What's so funny?" I asked. This was very serious business. Instead of Larxene speaking, Marluxia spoke up. "Why are you asking?" He questioned. "You already know the answer."

I sat back.

* * *

If there was one thing Marluxia and I could both agree on, it would be how beautiful Larxene actually was. She was lean and slender, small curves, small breasts and no butt. Nothing the average teenager would ever find even remotely beautiful. But it wasn't her looks that made her so appealing. No, it was her personality, her traits, the way she looked at things. She had a face that could trick anyone that she was innocent, sweet and forgiving. But a tongue that was sharp and cut through layer upon layer of skin.

I had no chance with her.

* * *

"That's about as interesting as the whole Kairi losing her virginity and getting pregnant thing. Aka, no one fucking cares!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked up from my current position at the lunch table where I, Larxene, Marluxia, Roxas and Demyx were currently situated at. Roxas was picking at his sandwich with boredom while Larxene and Demyx argued over something. Marluxia was calmly looking over them, making sure Larxene didn't try anything. We all knew Demyx would be too afraid to. My attention was drawn to their conversation. Demyx looked away for a mere second and looked back, eyebrows scrunched up. "I do! And I'm sure Axel does too! Don't you Axel?" He said, trying to get the attention away from him and on myself. "Huh?" I asked, propping my chin up with my palm. Larxene barked out with laughter and Demyx shrunk back in his seat. "What are we talking about?"

"That whole Zexion ordeal."

"Can we not have this conversation?" Roxas drawled out, eyes still on his sandwich.

"Demyx here," She gestured to Demyx, ignoring Roxas, "thinks we should actually give a fuck and help the guy out! I call it complete bogus. That guy is nothing but trouble and I doubt he deserves even a second of our valuable time." She looked towards Marluxia and smirked. "I think we should give him a hard piece of our mind."

He only smirked back.

It was after seventh period and honestly, I was tired. The day had dragged on and all I really wanted to do was go home, check my stash and pass out. "Axel!" I groaned, forehead resting lightly on my locker.

I turned towards the voice, only to get a grinning Demyx a few inches away from my face. "Gross." I said and pushed him back gently. He chuckled.

"I think we should check on Zexion." He suggested. "If you're not too busy."

"I am."

"Well, alright. I guess I'll do it by myself."

"Okay."

"Don't want Larxene and Marluxia to scruff him up too badly, huh?"

"Right."

Demyx shifted and I sighed through my nose.

"I gotta go." I said and turned on my heel.

"Alright." I heard Demyx faintly reply as I approached the front doors of the school.

I wouldn't hear the end of this tomorrow.

**xxx**

It was an endless drone of chatter as I walked through the halls of my highschool the next morning. I didn't care for it, it was always like this. Gossip and meaningless subjects were what I really got a catch of. I rolled my eyes.

I spotted Marluxia and Larxene laughing about something at Larxenes locker. I ventured over. "Hey." I said greeting them. "Oh great, you're here." Larxene said, her own way of greeting me. Marluxia just nodded. He never had anything to say anymore. "What happened." It wasn't a question.

A gleeful grin spread over Larxenes glorious cheeks and she poked my chest. "Weeeeeell, if you MUST know, Axel, we did what we said we were going to do yesterday. Not like we don't not go through with what we say." She paused. "We gave Zexion exactly what he needed."

_I_ laughed.

* * *

It's six in the afternoon and it's dark.

"It's perfect." Marluxia speaks, his voice laced with love. His fingers intertwine with mine and I crack a lopsided grin.

"Yeah."

"Oh, gross!" Larxene exclaimed, on the other side of me, hand also in mine. "I feel like I'm in some cliche movie. You guys are some kind of weird homo, huh?"

We were sitting on a hill. What hill? Where? I don't know. Honestly, I was stoned as fuck. I didn't care.

"Larxene, shut up and enjoy this view." Marluxia spoke with a slight chuckle.

Larxene grumbled in response but shut up and focused on the sky above her. A few minutes after she sighed and I knew she silently agreed. The sky kind of reminded me of her. I guessed it reminded Marluxia of her too, with how dreamily he stared at it. I looked over at him, studying and remembering. He loved her.

I didn't fail to mention how there was nothing in the sky except the pitch black color.


End file.
